LA FRÍGIDA Y EL SÁTIRO
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Bella acaba de romper con su novio por su incapacidad sexual ¿Podrá un extraño demostrarle que no es ella? 1º lugar en el P***A-WARD contest... OOC AH


**Polla-Ward Contest**

**Disclaimer: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S. MEYER Y LA HISTORIA ES DE MI AUTORÍA.**

**Nombre del Fic: LA FRÍGIDA Y EL SÁTIRO**

**Nombre del Autor/es: GUADI FICS**

**Número de Palabras: 10103**

**Advertencias: LENGUAJE ADULTO Y ESCENAS EXPLÍCITAS.**

**Tipo de Edward: MEDIO DOMWARD.**

**Nota de autor: DISFRUTEN, COMENTEN Y PARTICIPEN ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>LA FRÍGIDA Y EL SÁTIRO<strong>

-Vamos, anímate.

-Pero es que ¿Qué está mal en mí?

-¡Ya basta bella! No hay nada mal contigo. Si el estúpido de Mike no pudo hacerte llegar nunca es problema de él, no tuyo. No sé como soportaste tanto.

-Es que, en verdad me gustaba Rose… Y saben que tampoco pudo ni Tyler, ni Jacob. Siempre es igual dije cansinamente.

-De acuerdo. Lo que necesitas es salir y divertirte un rato así que ¡UP!

-¡Alice! ¿Acaso estás loca o qué? ¡¿Por qué rayos querría salir cuando acabo de ser catalogada como la frígida oficial?

-¡Ah no, de eso nada chica! Disculpa que te lo diga pero esos inadaptados con los que has salido no calentarían ni a la más puta multiorgásmica de este planeta… Créenos, no es tu culpa cariño- agregó al último Alice con un tono de voz más tierno.

-Así es, no es tu culpa- dijo Rose de pronto a mi lado frotando mi brazo-. Lo que sucede es que todavía no has encontrado a un verdadero hombre, uno de esos que hacen que tus bragas se empapen con tan solo una mirada- sentenció luego.

¡Rose!

-¡¿Qué? !

-Arrrgg, ustedes no cambian… De acuerdo, iremos, pero sólo porque necesito una copa. Los hombres pueden irse olvidando de que existo.

-¡JODER BELLS! ¿Te harás torta?

-¿Eh?

-Arrgg, torta, tortillera, ¡Lesbiana!

-Hiuujj, nooooo- hice una mueca ante el pensamiento-. No. No tengo nada en contra de eso pero no creo que sea lo mío. A pesar de no poder disfrutar en su totalidad de todo eso, aun me gusta el hecho de sentir un miembro duro dentro mío y que unas grandes manos masculinas agarren mi piel a lo cavernícola.

-Mmm… Es una lástima. Ya te iba a presentar a mi amiga Tanya que está de infarto. Bueno, si te arrepientes me avisas-dijo Rose como si nada mientras se retocaba los labios con carmín rojo pasión frente al espejo.

-Sí, a mí igual. Gianna acaba de romper con su novia Renata así que está libre y en busca de algo- me guiñó un ojo.

-Ufff… Juro que ustedes son las amigas más raras que uno podría tener- dije entre sorprendida y enojada. Cosa que decía cosa que tomaban en campaña.

-Bueno, bueno, nosotras también te queremos. Ahora vámonos que se hace tarde.

A pesar de mis protestas no pude evitar que me vistieran y produjeran como su usual proyecto de Barbie Bella así que ya para este entonces estaba totalmente arreglada para ir… Dónde fuera que fuéramos.

Listas, producidas y deseosas de alcohol salimos en busca de una noche más.

-¿Les gusta?- preguntó Alice, medio gritando por sobre la música.

-Sí ¡Es nuevo- preguntó Rose. Yo asentí concordando con la pregunta y esperando la respuesta de Alice.

-Sí, abrieron hace dos semanas más o menos y ha sido la bomba desde que abrió- exclamó ella contenta de siempre tener la última información en lugares top.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?- pregunté por pura curiosidad.

Ni me había fijado en el nombre al llegar. Alice me rodó los ojos y señaló un enorme cartel luminoso que estaba colgado en la pared a mi izquierda que decía "Midnight Magic". Genial. Asentí y me dispuse a tomar mi trago como si nada para darle un graaaan y necesario sorbo.

El lugar en verdad estaba muy bueno. Bastante oscuro. Todo era negro, pero en las paredes y techo había una especie de salpicado azul y blanco suave que resaltaba con la luz ultravioleta del lugar. Sin dudas parecía como estar mirando al cielo en una noche estrellada. Era algo alucinante.

La ambientación y decoración eran geniales. De seguro tendría éxito- pensaba mientras aun sorbía mi trago. Al menos hasta que escuché el típico ruido de cuando uno está sorbiendo aire. Demonios ¿Ya se acabó?

-Jajajaja, parece que alguien quiere emborracharse esta noche- rio Rose.

Yo, en un movimiento muy maduro de mi parte, le saqué la lengua.

-Déjala Rose, Bellita necesita desquitarse con algo hoy- comentó Alice guiñándole un ojo. Negué con la cabeza. Había ocasiones en las que no podía creer que yo fuera amiga de estas dos. Me puse de pie.

-Y para que sigan burlándose tranquilas yo me voy por otro trago ¿Alguna quiere algo?

-Oh, yo sí. Quiero un hombre alto y musculoso que me coja de cientos de diferentes maneras durante toda la noche, si ves a alguno así dile que venga ¿Ok?- yo solo la miré. Digo ¿Qué putas contestaba a eso?- Ok, ok, tráeme otro cosmo y ya-

-Yo estoy bien- dijo Alice riendo.

-De acuerdo, ya vengo- dije.

Bajé la escalera lentamente ya que, aunque había luz, los flashes de la pista en la planta baja hacían un poco engañosas las sombras de los escalones… Eso sumado a mi torpeza natural y a los tacos chinos en los que Alice me había enfundado eran como una especie de trampa mortífera para mí. Sí, estábamos en la planta alta, disfrutando de nuestros tragos en unos más que cómodos sillones de cuero negro mientras veíamos riendo hacia abajo hacia la pista de baile llena de hormonas adolescentes… Y no tan adolescentes debo añadir.

Mmm… Y por lo que veía la forma de baile actual era casi, grotesca. Una especie de apareamiento con ropa, según mi punto de vista.

Bah, yo amaba bailar, lo disfrutaba mucho en verdad, incluso más que el mismo sexo en sí.

Mierda… Con estos pensamientos no me asombra que sea una frígida reprimida tal y como me había llamado Mike al decirme que ya no me aguantaba y que no era mujer para estar con él.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de esquivar gente y zafarme de algún que otra mano demasiado activa logré llegar a la barra sana y salva. Ésa sería mi única queja d aquel lugar, que todavía no hayan inaugurado la barra de arriba. Arrgg.

Usé el viejo truco femenino para que me atendieran rápido.

Chikis aprendan- pensé mirando de reojo a todas las niñas que se esforzaban por llamar la atención de los afanados barmans o cantineros. Una bien.

El straplees del corset que llevaba me venía a la mar de bien para esto. Generalmente lo hacíamos las tres a la vez, pero ni modo.

Caminé derecho hacia el lateral de la gran barra negra y apoyé los codos en ella para luego apoyar los pechos colocar un brazo debajo de ellos mientras con la otra mano extendía un billete de cien dólares.

3, 2, 1 ¡BINGO!

Las chikis me miraban con odio cuando, casi al instante, el barman y dos ayudantes vinieron a atenderme- suspiré para mí, si supieran lo difícil que es "atenderme"

-¿Qué necesitas preciosa?

-¿Qué deseas?

-¿En que puedo servirte?

Tres preguntas diferentes de tres adorables bocas. Mmm…

Que se me negar el vino no significaba que no pudiera apreciar el bouquet, pensé risueña.

-Oww ¡Qué tiernos! Ok, necesito… Mmm… Muchas cosas- comenté guiñándoles un ojo a todos. Escuché a uno medio gruñir o algo así pero no supe cual, ni me importa-, pero, ahora mismo necesito una botella de champagne, un cosmo pink dulce y fuerte y un sex on thebeach cargado ¿Me pueden ayudar con eso?- pregunté cara de niña buena. Dios, los hombres eran una presa taaan fácil. Ojitos y pechos y ¡Voilá! Hombres a tus pies.

Era una lástima que no pudiera sacarle partido a ninguno. Mierda, tenía que dejar de pensar en ello.

-Yo voy por el champagne- dijo el más joven de los tres.

-Yo hago el cosmo- dijo uno grandote con pinta de levantador de pesas. Mmm.. Guapo.

-Yo te haré el sex nena- me dijo el sexy barman sonriendo.

-Mmm… ¿Cómo sabes que es para mí?

-Lo supuse, se ve que eres alguien ardiente- Me reí, pobre, no podría estar más errado. No importa, el flirteo me servía para levantar un poco mi maltrecha autoestima.

-Aquí tienes- dijo el grandote con el trago rosa en la mano.

-Aquí está el champagne ¿Cuántas copas?

-Tres- dije enfatizando con los dedos porque el ruido ahora tapaba nuevamente las palabras.

-Listo el trago. Disfruta preciosa- dijo el barman mirándome fijo.

-¡Oye galán yo también quiero un trago!- gritó alguien desde el otro lado.

-Seth ve- le dijo al chico del champagne.

-Toma- dijo el chico del sex ¿Cuándo lo escribió?

Me tendió su número del móvil apuntado en un pedazo de papel recortado.

-Mmm… Gracias… Paul- dije una vez que vi el nombre bajo el número. Tenía que admitir que era sexy. Él sonrió.

-Salgo a las cinco si quieres manda un texto y te espero- dijo él obviamente esperando mi nombre. Usé el habitual.

-Marie- contesté tendiéndole el billete.

-¿Por qué creo que mientes?- chico listo, punto a favor. Sonreí.

-Quizás porque así es, en parte- le guiñé tomando el vuelto de entre sus morenas manos y luego ambas copas. Él sólo vio, probablemente más que acostumbrado a este tipo de jugadas. Luego se giró.

Pensé que se iría a atender mientras yo pensaba en como rayos llevar todo esto a la mesa y llegar entera a la vez. Misión imposible… O era, hasta que Paul gritó hacia atrás.

-¡Emmet!

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedes ayudarle a "Marie" a llevar todo?- dijo mirándome intensamente cuando dijo el nombre- Creo que va para arriba.

-Claro, aguarda- dijo el grandote sacándose el delantal que llevaba en la cintura. No estaba mal.

Él salió de detrás de la barra y tomó la botella restante en una mano y las tres copas por los tallos mientras en la otra para luego decirme con una seña que lo siga. Obediente hice lo que dijo y gratamente nadie posó sus manos en ningún lugar indebido, claro, eso era de esperar cuando tienes una especie de ropero andante detrás de ti al estilo de Drako de rocky 4 en versión morena. Llegamos rápidamente al final de la escalera y fue entonces cuando él se despegó un poco de mí para que lo guiara- que galante.

Ok, para ser una puta frígida le daba demasiada valoración al género masculino ¡Demonios!

-Mierda Bella, jamás pensé que me traerías lo que te pedí al pie de la letra!- escuché decir a Rose. Me giré a él quien me miraba confundido.

-Gracias por ayudarme a traer todo Emmet.

-Un placer- dijo casi ronroneante al mirar a la rubia de mi amiga.

-Ok- suspiré- ahí vamos de nuevo.

-Nuestro- respondió ella sonriéndole de manera apreciativa y ladinamente.

-Ok, ok, se gustaron y se quieren dar hasta caer rendidos, lo entendimos ¿Sí? PERO… Rose si quieres ir a algún lado con él ve ahora, pero NO se te ocurra hacer un espectáculo como el de la otra vez.

Rose pareció reaccionar cuando Alice dijo esto a boca jarro y mostró muy brevemente en su rostro una cara de arrepentimiento o más bien culpa.

-Mmm… Creo que debo de volver a la barra… ¿Bella?- me dijo él enarcando una ceja. Mierda.

-Emmet…

-Tranquila, ni me meto- me guiñó un ojo y luego se giró para irse. Me senté en mi lugar y antes d que pudiera decir nada él miró desde lo alto de la escalera y gritó...

-¡Salgo a las cuatro rubia!- tras eso se marchó mientras las tres nos quedábamos con algo de baba cayendo por nuestras bocas.

-Mierda- dije yo.

-Joder- siseó Alice.

-Demonios- gimió Rose.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa no te agradó?- pregunté contrariada.

-¡Por supuesto que sí idiota! Pero… ¿Las 4? ¿Y qué coño hago hasta entonces? ¿Joderme a mí misma en el baño? Mierda, ¡Sí el solo verle me dejó caliente!

-Woooo- exclamé como estúpida.

-Como dije Rose. Por favor no hagas otra de tus escenas. No quiero tener que matarte por perder mis privilegios y conexiones en otro VIP.

-Ok, ok, me controlo… Creo… Arrg, hablemos de otro tema.

Y así lo hicimos.

Estuvimos charlando de todo un poco y, como toda charla femenina, nos íbamos de un tema al otro.

Después de como una hora- quizás más- fue cuando me digné a mirar el reloj.

-WOOW, son las dos de la mañana- dije asombrada.

-¿Y?

-Mmm… No, nada es solo… Bueno, es sólo que hace mucho que no salía hasta tan tarde, ya saben, a Mike no le gustaba.

-Arg, no nos vas a arruinar la noche hablando de él así que mejor y te lo guardas dijo Ali- ¡Vengan! ¡Vamos a bailar!

-¡SÍ!- gritó Rose.

-¡No!- grité yo.

-Demonios Bella ¡Sí irás!- gritó la rubia obviamente ya lo suficientemente achispada.

-¡Pero me voy a matar!- respondí.

Ellas me miraron con cara de ¿WTF?

-¿Eh?

Yo tan sólo me dediqué a señalar mis pies.

-Ali, tú me pusiste estos ¿Recuerdas? ¡No voy a aguantar!- terminé diciendo con un mohín ya que en verdad yo quería ir.

-Jajjaa… Sabía que te pasaría- dijo tomando su bolso-. Toma.

Me entregó unas sandalias con un tacón bien bajo y unas tiras que mantenían firme su agarre en el empeine. Genial.

-¡Gracias duende!

-Sí, sí, soy putamnete genial. Ahora ¡Vamos!

Me hice rápidamente el cambio de calzado y le pasé los de taco para que los guardara en su bolso mágico ya que mi cartera era más bien un sobre.

Bajamos como las ladys que éramos- una ladys en principios de borrachera pero ladys al fin y al cabo-, ni creídas ni presuntuosas, pero si con presencia y glamour- exigencia de Alice "Si te mueves conmigo, te mueves acorde". Hacía ya bastante tiempo que no salía con ellas sin límites de horas ni restricción de lugares… Y lo extrañaba.

-Vamos a ver si podemos dejar las carteras en la barra. Bella pregúntale al sexy barman ¿Ok?- gritó la enana por sobre la música que sonaba. Asentí.

Caminamos hacia la barra y, tal y como antes, las tres hicimos nuestra pose habitual. Era casi cómico ver como los hombres venían casi volando a nosotras. Reí.

-Wow ¿Y quienes son tus amigas "Marie"?

-¿Marie?- preguntó Al. Le di un ligero codazo y Paul rió.

-Naaa, sé que no se llama así, pero es el nombre que me dio.

En el fondo Emmet rió fuerte mientras servía una pinta de cerveza rubia tirada a lo que Paul hizo una mueca.

-El muy maldito me ha dicho que sabe cual es y que no me lo dirá ¡Tremendo amigo que es!- dijo arrojándole un trapo que el otro atajó con facilidad. Las tres reímos ante la secuencia.

-Bueeeno ¿Y qué puedo hacer por ustedes?- preguntó. Me incliné por sobre la barra acercándome tanto como podía. Insinuante.

-Me preguntaba si nos podrían guardar las carteras chicos, queremos bailar… Sin ataduras.

WOW, creo que el alcohol finalmente estaba haciendo su efecto en mí. Las chicas rieron.

-Por… Por supuesto- tartamudeó él.

Yo reí de manera provocativa mientras le pasábamos las cosas y él las guardaba detrás.

-Oigan ¿Por qué no tomamos una ronda flash?- dijo la duende.

-Ay, Alice no, ya sabes como quedo luego- me quejé.

-¡Yo quiero!- gritó Rose.

-¿Bella?- preguntó de manera intimidante.

-Ok, ok… ¿Paul?

-Die preciosa.

-¿Puedes prepararnos tres rondas de tequila?- él abrió los ojos bien grandes ante nosotras.

-¿Seguras? ¿Tres?- yo asentí- Ok, ya salen… Suerte preciosa- le oí murmurar mientras tomaba los shots para servirlos.

-Wiiii- gritaba Alice a mi lado saltando emocionada.

Paul nos pasó la bandeja con los nueve tragos, las rodajitas de limón y la sal. Bien, hora del show.

Lamimos nuestras manos y colocamos la sal para comenzar.

-Muy bien… Primero… Porque esta noche cada una consiga su sueño más profundo ¡Derecha!- gritó al final.

Las tres extendimos nuestra mano y giramos el rostro a la mano q había a nuestra derecha, es decir, yo lamí la mano de Alice, ella la de Rose y Rose la mía. Lamer, tomar, chupar.

En el fondo se podían escuchar algún que otro silbido y muchas miradas sobre nosotras… Dejamos los vasos dados vuelta en señal de que la primera ronda estaba echada.

Volvimos a lamer, en este caso en nuestras muñecas y colocamos sal allí.

-Voy yo, voy yo- dijo Rose-… Mmm… Porque esta noche cada una consiga a su hombre moja bragas ¡Izquierda!- se sintieron algunos gritos y muchos más silbidos en el fondo. Yo sólo me concentraba en ellas. Lamimos, tomamos y chupamos.

MIEEERDA.

La garganta comenzaba a quemarme tanto por el fuego que dejaba el tequila, por la sal y luego por el ácido cítrico del limón.

Dejamos de un golpe los tres shots. Ya no lamimos nuestras manos porque siempre la última ronda era especial.

Vi de reojo como Paul miraba de vez en cuando mientras seguía sirviendo.

-Ok, voy yo… Y me revelo- dije de pronto segura- ¡Qué esta noche afloren nuestros más bajos instintos y les saquemos provecho chicas! ¡Derecha cuello!

-¡Brindo por eso!- gritó Rose contenta.

Las tres nos inclinamos a la derecha a lamer el cuello de la que teníamos y a colocar rápidamente sal allí. No fue fácil, más bien una contorsión masiva de cuerpos, pero he ahí el chiste.

Ya listas imitamos un brindis al centro con los últimos tequilas y nos movimos para dejar los vasos de momento. Acercándonos lo suficiente, las tres nos abrazamos ligeramente y nos dispusimos a succionar, lamer y chupetear el cuello ajeno… Mierda, Rose estaba inspirada, su chupetón de seguro me dejaría marca, pensé mientras inconscientemente ejercía también más presión en el de Alice. De pronto, ya cuando sentimos que la tensión crecía, nos soltamos y nos giramos para tomar de una el maldito alcohol dejándolos con un golpe sordo sobre la bandeja una vez vacíos. Tomamos el limón y, al contrario de lo de las anteriores cada una le sostuvo el gajo a la otra. Chupando un poco los dedos en el proceso… digo, el jugo escurría por ellos ¿No?

-WOOOW- gritaron un par de estúpidos detrás.

-WOW chicas ¡Ojalá y los encuentren!- dijo uno mirándome. Y ¡Joder me ruboricé! Era una suerte que con tan poca luz no pudiera notarse porque en verdad quedaría como estúpida después de dar el tremendo espectáculo este. Arrg.

-¡Vamos, vamos!- gritó Al tomándonos de las manos mientras yo reía como tonta y Rose contoneaba sus caderas sin parar.

Llegamos al centro de la pista… Y nos lanzamos de lleno.

Todos nuestros cuerpos vibraban. Movíamos la cintura, la cabeza, los brazos. Una canción más sexy que la anterior a mi parecer. Prácticamente grité cuando escuché la que comenzaba a sonar en aquel momento "personal Jesús" en la versión de Depeche Mode, mmm, pero como remixada o algo así, no importaba, me encantaba.

Bailé como nunca, como si estuviera sola, como en esos momentos en los que una se suelta sola en la propia privacidad de su casa. Con la diferencia de que no estaba ni sola, ni en mi casa. Bailé como una puta sirena, un canto innegable a la sensualidad.

Mis sentidos completamente eclipsados en la euforia del momento y un tanto nublados por el alcohol previamente ingerido, ambos anulando completamente mi timidez y pudor habitual.

Sentía mis manos recorrer mi cuerpo mientras este se contoneaba, acariciándolo. Sacudí mi cabeza hasta lograr soltar mi cabello terminando por agitarlo salvajemente. Sí, parecía una gata en celo. De pronto mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir una mano en mi cadera encontrándome con Rosalie. Ella se acercó sensualmente hasta lograr quedar delante, con una de sus piernas colocadas entre las mías y tomando mi cintura comenzando a moverla de un lado al otro de manera sincronizada con la suya. Mierda. Me sentía en un jodido limbo ¡Esto era jodidamente sexy!

Unas nuevas manos sobre mis hombros sudados llamaron mi atención. Alice. La enana se había colocado detrás, acoplándose a nosotras, y yo me dejé llevar.

Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y la recosté en aquel sensible hueco que se formaba en la curva de unión entre el hombro y el cuello, mientras sentía como colocaba sus manos sobre las de Rosalie…

Bailamos bastante rato así, intercambiando de vez en cuando las posiciones… Hasta que Rose avisó que iría al baño a refrescarse. Cierto, hacía un calor de los mil infiernos allí.

Finalmente nos soltamos y salimos de aquel trance en el que parecíamos habernos sumido.

Minutos después _ellos_ aparecieron.

-Mmm… Pero que hermosura de ejemplares- murmuró el rubio.

-¿Sí, verdad?- contestó el ¿Castaño? ¿Pelirrojo? Con estas luces jamás podría identificarlo.

El rubio se colocó delante de Al y el otro delante de mí. Joder, estaba bueno, muy bueno, pensé medio ida.

-¿Así que les gusta mostrarse como unas pequeñas gatitas sexys, verdad?- dijo éste en mi oído. Mierda, había venido por el show. Hice una fuerza para quitarlo, pero para mi burdo enojo no logré moverlo ni pizca.

-Ya aléjate ¿Quieres? Si quieres función privada, conmigo ni cuentes.

-Mmm… No te gusta compartir ¿Eh? No hay problema. Si quieres seremos solo los dos- dijo tomando mi mandíbula con su mano.

Ante el contacto con mi piel se encogió y una fuerte sacudida de electricidad me recorrió de pies a cabezas ¿Qué putas?

-WOW, ¡Si que estás cargada!- se burló aun reteniéndome haciendo que prácticamente me ahogara en aquellas gemas color ¿Verdes? Sí, parecían verdes o azules oscuras, no lo sé.

Había algo en él. Había algo que me resultaba increíblemente sexy… Demasiado… Sentía casi como una atracción compulsiva de unirme a él.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunté intrigada sin cortar el enlace en el que nos hallábamos.

-¿Alguien?

-JA-JA- dije irónicamente- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunté.

Él sonrió de una manera que causó una reacción completamente desconocida en mí. Un nudo se formó en mi vientre bajo y una tensión embargó mis músculos.

-Mmm… ¿Qué te parece si hacemos lo siguiente? Tú, bailas así, tan sexy como recién y yo luego te respondo tres preguntas, las que quieras.

Ok, supongo que pensarán "Estás loca", bueno, puede que sí… Pero como dije antes, había algo en él que me llamaba como el fuego a la polilla. Sabía que me iba a quemar, pero no podía evitar acercarme.

Me dejé ir al ritmo de la música. Tan solo era un baile, un extraño más ¿Quién no ha bailado con algún completo desconocido en un boliche? Bueno, yo sí, e incluso algunas cosas más.

Casi como si estuviese programado, sentí comenzar a sonar una de las tantas canciones que amaba pero en otra versión diferente "Tainted love" cantada por, sino me equivocaba, por aquel grupo de chicas llamado The pussicat dolls. Mmm… No estaba mal, pero yo seguía prefiriendo la versión de Marilyn Manson en casa y a todo volumen, sintiendo como la letra se filtraba en cada poro de mi piel.

Igual bailé como la perra que demostraba ser esta noche.

Bailé para mí, para él.

Me había olvidado de todo, desconectando mi mente y dejándome arrastrar por la música y los sentidos.

Meneé mis caderas tan firmemente envueltas en esta pequeña minifalda blanca y acaricié mi cuerpo, mi cara de manera sensual.

El alcohol comenzaba a marearme y a empañar aun más mis ya de por si pobres sentidos, así que antes de que me dejara ir completamente busqué lo único verdaderamente importante de esa noche… Las chicas.

¿Alice? Bien… WOW… Alice estaba devorándose al rubio contra una pared no demasiado alejada de nosotros…. Okey- pensé medio sorprendida, sólo un poco en realidad… Esto solía pasar cuando terminábamos así.

¿Rose? Joder!- grité para mí cuando la ubiqué. Mierda, tendría suerte si no la echaban del club. Estaba prácticamente recostada contra la barra, atrapada firmemente entre los firmes brazos del grandote de Emmet. Genial.

Sentí una mano recorrer lentamente mi lado derecho, subiendo y subiendo hasta llegar a la punta de los dedos de mis manos que en este momento se hallaban alzados por sobre mi cabeza ¡Mierda! Tan solo su roce provocaba que mis vellos se erizaran y que mi respiración se agitara. Se acopló a mí de frente.

Poniendo una pierna entre las mías y la otra mano en mi cintura, él me guiaba… Y yo me dejaba.

Tomó mis manos y las volvió a unir por encima de mi cabeza. Las dejó ahí, pero las suyas no. Sus inquietas manos aprovecharon para bajar libres en su descenso, apretando en mis antebrazos, rozando cálidamente mis axilas- que por suerte llevaba perfectamente depiladas-, perfilando mis pechos y luego tomando mi cintura.

No sé en que momento cerré mis ojos pero así fue y, cuando los abrí, allí estaba él, mirándome con hambre quemándome con la mirada.

Y… Algo, completamente insólito en mí ocurrió… me mojé.

Tan sólo con su ardiente mirada ¡Me mojé!

De pronto me vino el flashback de hacía un rato atrás rememorando las palabras de Rose: "Aún no has encontrado al hombre que te haga calentar con tan solo una mirada" ¡Cuan fucking cierto es! Mmm…

Algo primitivo y puramente carnal se encendió dentro de mí… No sabría decir si era el alcohol que ahora estaba completamente alojado en mi estómago, la frustración acumulada durante tantos años, la bronca por no poder "servir" sexualmente o el hecho de que este "espectacular espécimen" de hombre estuviera para partirse y no cansarse. Creo que fue un combo de todo ello y aun más, porque cuando tomé conciencia de mis actos estaba prácticamente colgada de él.

Tomando sus cabellos con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria, empujé su cabeza hacia mí aplastando mis labios en los suyos de manera rayana en lo brutal.

No me importaba una mierda de nada.

No me importaba estar en medio de una pista de baile rodeada de gente que pudiera estar observando lujuriosamente o dejar a las chicas a su suerte cumpliendo sus propias fantasías. Nooo… Por primera vez en mi muy jodida vida me sentí completamente activa sexualmente. Encendida. Prendida. PUTAMENTE CALIENTE ¡JODER!

Estar moviendo las caderas una contra la otra al ritmo de la música mientras él masajeaba mi culo, yo tiraba de su pelo y ambos nos devorábamos el uno al otro. Fue… DEMASIADO.

¿Quién rayos era él? ¿Qué rayos era? ¿Cómo mierda lograba hacerme perder el control de esta manera? ¿Cómo lograba volverme completamente loca y urgentemente necesitada con tan solo un beso? Arrg. Esto era jodidamente raro… Y perfecto.

Nunca había sentido este nivel de euforia y lujuria nata en mis venas. Esta adrenalina. Esta oscuridad.

Él seguía excavando en mi muy húmeda y hambrienta boca, buscando con cada segundo un ángulo diferente y mejor, mientras que yo solo dejaba hacer. Su entrada era bienvenida de cualquier forma que quisiera- tómenlo como quieran.

Finalmente la canción terminó y él comenzó a alejarse.

-Mmm… Perfecta- ronroneó contra mis labios. Yo no dije absolutamente nada ¿Qué putas podía decir? Aun mi cerebro no conectaba para nada-. Bien. Tres preguntas. Piénsalas bien.- ¿Qué rayos quería decir con eso? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo idiota que estaba tras sus besos?

-Ok…- pensé, de verdad pensé- ¿Cómo te llamas?- bueno, quizás no tanto. Él rio divertido.

-Edward- contestó él sonriente cerca de mi oído por el ruido.

WOW. Con tan solo oírlo decir su nombre así, tan cerca de mi sensible piel… ¡MIERDA! Tan solo aquello mandó una corriente de energía a mi cuerpo.

Eso sumado a todos los otros factores fueron los que se adueñaron de mi boca al momento de hacer la siguiente pregunta.

-Bien Edward ¿Quieres irte conmigo?- dije sorprendiéndonos a ambos.

-Creí que nunca lo dirías- contestó él acercándose. Yo sonreí.

¡Oh por Dios, oh por Dios, oh por Dios!

¿En verdad yo le había dicho eso? Y ¿En verdad él lo estaba esperando? MIERDA… Mmm ¿Y ahora qué? ¡JODER! ¿A dónde íbamos? ¿A un hotel? Mmm… Nunca había ido a uno, pero definitivamente a mi casa no iríamos y a la suya menos ¿Quién sabía si en verdad luego no era uno de esos locos obsesivos?

-¿Sucede algo?

-Bueno, es que, nunca he hecho esto ¿Dónde…?- él rió. Idiota, ¡No era para que él se riera de mí!

-Jajaja… Ven.

Nos dirigimos a una puerta que había cerca de la escalera y que claramente decía "prohibido pasar". Entramos a un pasillo oscuro escasamente iluminado, llegamos a una puerta ¿Qué mierda era esto? ¿Acaso era una especie de puterío? ¿Un hotel? ¿Un reservado? Dudé en entra y él astutamente lo notó.

-Tranquila. Puedes pasar, esta puerta no lleva llave así que puedes irte cuando quieras- dijo sensualmente mirándome de arriba abajo con una mirada completamente libidinosa.

Mirada que provocó que una avalancha de humedad mojara mis ya maltrechas bragas.

Ok ¿Acaso leía mentes o qué? –me pregunté extrañada y aliviada claro, a fin de cuentas era mi duda principal para ir a encerrarme allí con él. Asentí y pasé.

¡JODER! Esto era como un loft gigante privado.

-Mierda, no quiero ni saber con cuantas has estado aquí, pero ¡Joder, seguro que se mueren por volver!- me volteé a verlo y pude apreciar que por unos cuantos segundos me miró como en shock ¿Y ahora que dije?, pensé.

De pronto una risa atronadora salió de su boca mientras estiraba una mano para cerrar la puerta y colocar el minúsculo pasante. Juro que todo mi cuerpo vibró al sentir el ligero "click". Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse frenéticamente y mi cuerpo reaccionó nuevamente ardiendo de puro deseo. Dios, estaba tan caliente que herviría agua en cuestión de segundos.

-Deja de pensar- susurró logrando que en respuesta pegara un pequeño brinquito.

Él acortó la escasa distancia que nos separaba y con una intensa mirada extendió su mano derecha para tomar mi nuca y estrellar mi rostro contra el suyo, más precisamente mi boca contra la suya.

Un beso húmedo y urgido invadió mi razón, más bien la anuló. Toda la escasa concentración que conservaba viajó por la ventana ante ese contacto.

Su mano izquierda no perdió tiempo en el proceso y agarró con firmeza mi cintura acercando violentamente mi cintura y cadera hacia la de él. Mi anhelante centro pulsaba de una manera casi dolorosa por estar lleno… Lleno de él.

Su MUY pronunciado miembro hizo contacto y fricción con mi entrepierna causando que un angustioso gemido de pura necesidad saliera de mi boca. Suplicando por él. Más concretamente por aquella arma de deseo que llevaba erguida en estos momentos apuntando hacia mí.

Calor. Un calor abrumador recorrió mi cuerpo haciendo que comenzara a sudar.

Su boca invadía la mía simulando los movimientos del propio acto sexual, literalmente él me estaba cogiendo la boca. La mano que antes se hallaba en mi cintura me sostuvo firme mientras él, en un rápido movimiento, nos giraba de tal forma que mi cuerpo quedara aplastado por él contra la fría puerta. Contuve un ligero siseo ante el frío repentino contra mi enfebrecida piel.

Sus manos, al parecer expertas en estas cuestiones, comenzaron a recorrer sin ningún miramiento mi piel. Mierda, se sentía muy bien ¿Por qué nunca me había sentido así?

Con una comenzó a recorrer mi muslo hasta la rodilla, y subiendo, subiendo hasta toparse con el borde de mi diminuta falda para seguir más allá de esta, subiéndola hasta que terminó quedando firmemente enrollada en mi cintura. El calor de su mano quemaba. Jugó con las pequeñas tiras de elástico de mi tanga, estirándolas y soltándolas, causando leves chasquidos contra mi sensible carne. Pasó su mano por mis nalgas, apretando, acariciando, incluso dando dos ligeros azotes que me sorprendieron sobremanera.

-¿Qué…?

-Shh…- no dijo más. Volvió a tomar mi boca esta vez con aún más fuerza que la anterior.

Mi mente se hallaba completamente nublada de lujuria. Increíblemente, esos pequeños azotes me habían excitado, mucho.

Él comenzó a restregar su pelvis contra la mía, logrando que de mi boca saliera un lastimero gemido de hambre. A lo que el respondió con un gruñido casi animal diría. Su lengua danzaba en las profundidades de mi boca sumergiéndose en nuestra mezcla de fluidos mientras la mía luchaba contra ella escarbando cada rincón de su sabrosa boca. La mano que estaba en mi cuello viejo hacia adelante, rozando cada poro en el lento proceso, exacerbando mis nervios a un punto inimaginable. Uno de sus dedos me rozaba una y otra vez, adelante y atrás. Luego de unos segundos llegó a mi mandíbula, la cual para este entonces se encontraba en plena faena por el beso que nunca se cortaba. Siguió en descenso. Lentamente fue bajando por el centro de mis clavículas hasta toparse con el borde de mi sencillo corset. Esperé el momento en el que comenzara a desatar las cintas delanteras para quitarlo. OH, CRASO ERROR.

Toda la suavidad y lentitud desapareció de pronto ya que con ese mismo dedo tiró bruscamente de él hacia abajo, hasta que mis pechos fueron expuestos y levantados por la rígida tela. Mis pezones, duros por la excitación se sintieron ligeramente doloridos al sentir como la tela raspaba contra ellos. Ok, al parecer no lo quitaría ¿Sería alguna especie de fetiche?

Así me hallaba yo ahora, con aquel precioso corset añil satinado por debajo de mis pechos y mi impoluta falda blanca arremangada en mi cadera a forma de cinturón. Mi tanga para estos momentos estaba totalmente empapada de mis propios jugos y mi corazón latía desenfrenado, a tal punto que no sabía si resistiría algo más.

Su mano apretó pellizcando fuerte mi culo, moviéndola hasta lograr separar un poco mis nalgas. Me tensé. Nunca había ocurrido nada por allí.

-Mmm… Creo que alguien mantiene virgen su trasero ¿Verdad?- con toda la pena del mundo me limité a asentir- No te preocupes pequeña, esta noche tendremos de todo- dijo guiñándome un perfecto ojo verde dorado.

Mierda, en verdad era completamente hermoso pero… ¿Estaba yo dispuesta a hacer TODO con él? ¿Con este extraño y caliente desconocido? No pude responderme.

Edward había bajado de pronto su cabeza, abandonando mi boca para meterse de lleno uno de mis pechos. Gemí audiblemente sin poder contenerme. Él lo saboreó, chupó mordisqueó, lamió. Todo haciendo que mi piel se sensibilizara aun más. Joder. Mis músculos estaban completamente tensos y anhelantes de algo que no sabía que era, o sea, sí sabía, pero nunca lo había experimentado, no así. Era muy, demasiado diferente cuando acababa por mano propia, algo del chiste se perdía allí. Sí, me masturbaba ¿Qué esperaban? 28 años, soltera, tres novios, algunos affairs y nunca acabé. Nooo, eso sí que no. En fin, él estaba completamente dedicado a su trabajo y yo a las sensaciones que se arremolinaban en mi bajo estómago. Su otra mano se adentró un poco más entre mis tensas nalgas, encontrando rápidamente el pequeño y extra sensible orificio. Gemí, grité cuando adentró la punta de un dedo, aunque sorprendentemente no dolió como esperaba, quizás fuera el hecho de que no estuviera seco ya que noté pobremente como con su otro dedo llevaba un poco de mis jugos hacia allí. Ohhh. Era extraño pero… Mmm.

Ahora que su boca se estaba dando u completo festín con mis pechos y una de sus manos tanteaba aquel orificio tan sumamente privado, su otra mano viajó directo a mi entrepierna. No fue suave, ni delicado… Y eso me puso a mil. Intrépidamente mandó su mano contra mí muy mojada tanga apretando el punto exacto en donde estaba mi sensible e hinchado clítoris. Gruñí y sin ser consciente tomé un puñado de sus cabellos broncíneos.

En respuesta él dio un gruñido profundo que resultó algo salvaje.

Tan rápido que apenas lo vi él se enderezó y con ambas manos tomó mi culo para levantarme y apoyarme contra la puerta. Mis tiernos y brillantes pechos justo frente a su rostro y mi centro a la altura de su ombligo. Él se metió en medio y yo automáticamente rodeé su cintura con mis piernas, haciendo que su 'muy impresionante' erección se clavara justo en mi pequeño botón de placer. Arrrggg.

-Preciosa –dijo él con el aliento entrecortado-… Quizás sea demasiado pronto, pero…arrg, tengo que… Dentro… Yo…. Ahora- entendí al vuelo lo que quería decir, yo estaba igual.

-¿Tienes…?- dejé inconcluso, no iba a coger sin protección con un extraño por más bello que fuera. Él asintió y rebuscó en su bolsillo trasero. Yo asentí y dije- Hazlo.

Una vez más gruñó mientras su boca se dirigía a mi cuello expuesto mordiéndolo ligeramente, aumentando de intensidad a la par que sus dedos corrían a un lado mi tanga- ya que ni siquiera pensamos en quitarla- y me penetraba con su pene ya enfundado de una estocada ¡A saber cuando se había abierto la bragueta!

Ahhgg, JODER, MIERDA, Siiii…

Mi cavidad se estiró de una manera que nunca pensé fuera probable ya que obviamente él jugaba en ligas mayores. Mmm, se sentía endemoniadamente bien, Mucho placer, con una ligera pizca de dolor por la repentina intrusión- y claro por mi pobre uso a esa particular parte de mi anatomía.

-Mmm… Estás, tan estrecha… Tan jodidamente caliente y mojada… Arrgg, eres una jodida zorra caliente ¿Verdad?

WOW ¿De verdad me había llamado así, a mí? Mi centro pulsó en respuesta queriendo más.

-Mmm… Parece que te gusta que te hable sucio ¿No zorrita?- gemí- Ahora verás lo que te puedo dar.

Yo sólo volví a gemir fuertemente ya que no estaba en condiciones de decir nada.

Él comenzó a penetrarme aun más profundo ¿Pero qué putas? ¿Acaso no había entrado ya? ¿Qué tenía, una anaconda en sus pantalones?

Aumentando la velocidad y profundidad de sus embestidas mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas, delirando de placer. MIEEEERDAA. No sé como, pero él se alejó dos pasos hacia atrás aun cogiéndome como un forajido y logrando en consecuencia que mi espalda quedara aun menos pegada en la puerta, ahora tan solo me mantenían los hombros en ella.

El ángulo cambió y yo casi salto cuando sentí la punta de su ENORME miembro tocar un lugar particularmente sensible dentro mío que me hizo voltear los ojos hacia atrás y lanzar un agudo y largo grito de oscuro placer.

-Ahí está –declaró él sumamente confiado y concentrado en lo que hacía-… Tus músculos me están succionando con una fuerza atroz preciosa… Me muero… porque… Te corras… Conmigo… Dentro- decía entre estocada y estocada.

Mi mente era un hervidero d sensaciones.

Jadeando, gruñendo y gimiendo él siguió con un ritmo que mis partes agradecieron gustosas ya que no había nada peor que cuando uno estaba poniéndose a tono y el otro te soltaba o cambiaba.

Mis manos prácticamente inmóviles hasta ahora se aferraron a su pecho masajeando y rasguñando aun por sobre la ropa, sí, aun llevaba su camisa… Cosa que decidí cambiar. Tomando con cada mano un lado del cuello pegué un tirón extremadamente fuerte rompiendo los botones con los cuales estaba abrochada su camisa. Varios salieron disparados hacia los lados. No me importó… Y al parecer a él tampoco ya que ante esto solo se dedicó a mirarme con una mirada completamente oscura, inundada de deseo y necesidad.

La tensión en mi bajo vientre se intensificó con ella. Él, mirándome, tocándome, cogiéndome como nunca nadie lo había hecho ni en mis más alocados sueños.

-Oh, sí preciosa… Siente como tus paredes me toman casi estrangulándome con su succión… Mmm… Deliciosa… Veamos si….

Dicho esto él quitó una mano de mi pecho y tomándome con la otra por mi trasero, llevó esa hacia mi centro, más específicamente a aquel botón tan lleno de nervios que estaba completamente tenso y lubricado. No hizo falta más.

Mi menté dio un salto feroz, catapultándome hacia un, EL orgasmo más espectacular que haya tenido en mi puta vida.

Grité, arañé, y apreté todo junto… Y apenas fui consciente de ello.

Segundos después, aun con los restos de aquel maravilloso orgasmo sentí como mi cuerpo lo exprimía y se venía en mí, o más bien en el condón. Rendidos y literalmente exhaustos yo aflojé el agarre de mis piernas alrededor de él, y Edward para no dejarme caer con él fue deslizándose cada vez más abajo aun conmigo encima, aun con su miembro en mi interior. Joder hasta el más leve movimiento me hacía sisear.

Nuestra respiración era demasiado agitada como para hablar o tan siquiera pensar. La falta de oxígeno en mi cerebro estaba rayana en lo peligroso. Edward había quedado arrodillado sobre sus talones, abrazándome, mientras yo me aferraba a su cuello como podía ya que cada uno de mis músculos se sentían como gelatina derretida.

-Mmm… tengo una vista hermosa desde aquí- dijo él inclinándose para succionar el lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda… Arrgg ¿Qué acaso no estaba cansado o algo? Ups, al parecer no ya que ante mi pregunta mental sentí como su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse aun dentro de mí ¿Pero qué rayos? ¿Cómo es que está listo tan pronto? Me preguntaba yo confusa y sumisa mientras le dejaba hacer.

La succión de mi lóbulo dio paso a los besos en la parte trasera de mi cuello ¡JODER! No tenía idea de que fuera tan receptiva allí. Un escalofrío recorría mi piel cada vez que él alternaba un beso húmedo con una ligera mordida que estaba segura me dejaría alguna marca en mi piel tan condenadamente blanca. Sus manos volvieron a adquirir fuerza y tomaron mi cintura para centrarme correctamente en él, separándome de la puerta hasta que él fue quien quedó contra ella. Mi cuerpo aun no se recuperaba así que él estaba haciendo conmigo lo que quería sin ningún tipo de recelo o resistencia. Seamos sinceras, me dejaba hacer porque este desconocido me había dado el mayor regalo de mi vida y tenía claro que sabía concretamente lo que hacía. Como decía, sus manos fueron recorriendo mi cuerpo. Acariciando en línea recta desde mi cuello hasta el vértice de mi feminidad sin llegar a tocar en ningún momento ningún área particularmente erógena, amasó mi cintura, mis pechos, mi cadera, mis nalgas, apretando marcando a fuego con su tacto, mientras que yo lo sentía estirar mi carne interna, endureciéndose cada vez más y más.

Con sus 'masajes' lentamente me fue tendiendo cada vez más para atrás, hasta que de pronto me vi apoyada entre sus piernas y sobre mis palmas con mi espalda casi rozando sus rodillas.

-Mierda preciosa… Verte unida a mí es algo sumamente caliente… No tienes idea de en lo que te has metido conmigo, tengo demasiadas ideas para una noche- dijo él roncamente mientras miraba mi centro perlado como quien mira un dulce o un regalo. Una de sus manos viajó hacia mi clítoris y yo siseé ante el contacto. Las terminaciones nerviosas que recientemente se habían calmado fueron nuevamente sacudidas con aquel ligero y simple toque.

-No sabes todo lo que nos falta preciosa.

Sentenció con una sonrisa de lado que me hizo mojar como si fuera canilla abierta. Él tomó una a una sus piernas y las levantó, pero al contrario de lo que ella pensaba no las colocó sobre sus hombros sino que las puso haciendo presión contra la puerta detrás de él ¿Qué quería hacer? Me pregunté confusa.

Él lo notó porque dijo:

-Tranquila, es para que no te duelan las piernas, confía en mí- y lo hice, no sé por qué pero lo hice.

Él corrió su trasero un poco hacia adelante y en consecuencia pude sentir como mi centro se llenaba aún más de él. Gemí.

-Sí, eso es nena, apóyate en tus palmas y pies para impulsarte que yo te sostengo de la cintura… Móntame preciosa, cabálgame como una jinete experta- quise decirle que hasta el momento jamás había hecho esto bien, que apenas y si conocía alguna pose fuera del clásico misionero, pero mi casi inexistente ego no me lo permitió. Me permitiría ser para este hombre la experta que él pensaba que era. Experimentando en los primeros saltos pude captar el ángulo y el ritmo que más me gustaba. Era algo verdaderamente agotador, pero la adrenalina del momento ayudaba a no pensar en ello, ni siquiera a sentirlo. Él tomaba mi culo para impulsarme y ayudarme a caer con fuerza sobre él.

-El… con… dón…- dije entrecortada por los saltos intercalando escandalosos gemidos que jamás me había creído capaz de hacer.

-A… guan… ta… rá… Arrgg… Preciosa vente… vente conmigo… Venteeeee- gritó él descargándose en mí. Y como si fuera alguna especie de orden mi cuerpo reaccionó ante su mandato liberándome de mi tensión con un orgasmo que me hizo ceder y por el cual habría caído redonda al piso de no haber sido atrapada por él.

Cuidadosamente bajó mis muy temblorosas piernas y alejó su miembro de mí, automáticamente extrañé la sensación de tenerlo dentro. Las doblé despacio ya que no quería dejar de coger por un puto calambre… Joder ¿Yo pensé eso?

Él sonrió.

-Creo que sería bueno ver si al fin podemos llegar a la cama ¿No lo crees?- asentí.

El pasó mi pierna derecha por encima de él y me dejó medio desmadejada sentada en el piso. Se puso de pie y me tendió la mano para ayudarme, pero como era habitual mis pies traicioneros no cooperaron y casi nos caemos ambos, por lo que cortando por lo sano me tomó a volandas y me cargó sin esfuerzo –o al menos eso parecía- hasta el lecho. Mmm… Las sábanas de seda negra se sintieron frescas contra mi acalorada piel.

-Enseguida vuelvo.

Él se retiró hacia una puerta. Me quedé en shock cuando antes de girarse pude ver el preservativo completamente lleno. Me relamí. Nunca me había gustado mucho practicar sexo oral ya que no me gustaba el sabor, pero al ver aquel tremendo ejemplar no lo pude evitar. Quería probarlo.

Él volvió con una pequeña toalla y, así como estaba recostada, abrió mis piernas y comenzó a limpiar el resto de mis jugos suavemente.

Una vez limpia él comenzó a regar pequeños besos por mis piernas, una y otra vez viajando desde mis empeines hasta llegar a mi ingle mientras yo suspiraba de placer. Una vez que repitió esto cerca de unas cuatro veces por fin fue subiendo a mi estómago, besando cada poro de mi cintura y cadera, llegando a besar mis pechos sin tocar mis pezones, que para este entonces ya estaban duros como una roca. Lentamente se fue recostando sobre mí. Yo claramente pensé que venía otra ronda, me equivoqué. Cuando llegó a mi cuello siguió besando mi rostro pero no mi boca, y volvió a descender, esta vez los besos eran más pasionales, más fogosos, y sí, beso mis anhelantes cimas. Impresionante. La tensión y el deseo volvieron en mí arremolinando la tensión nuevamente en mi centro. Mi flujo comenzó a escurrir nuevamente por él, para él.

-Veo que alguien ya está lista- susurró contra mi ombligo, el cual se dedicó a penetrar con su endiablada lengua. Yo jadeé.

Siguió lamiendo hacia abajo. Y llegó.

Separando un poco más mis piernas hundió su rostro entre ellas iniciando una serie de lengüetazos y succiones en mi pequeño pero tan receptivo botón.

Decir que vi el cielo y el suelo por el delirio supremo de placer era quedarse corta.

Su lengua se arremolinaba contra mis paredes, succionando potentemente mi botón, mordisqueándolo, lamiéndolo, besándolo.

-Sabes deliciosa… Como miel y néctar, tu crema es tan dulce como tú piel, más en realidad. Nunca había probado algo tan delicioso- dijo él. Y yo fui momentáneamente más feliz al saber que en algo era mejor que otras. Sí, así de baja era mi autoestima.

-Mmm... Quiero… Quiero probarte- dije sintiendo que mi rostro se ponía rojo por la irrigación exagerada de sangre ¡Por Dios! Había cogido como gata en celo y todavía me avergonzaba ante él.

-Amo tu sonrojo, te hace ver tan inocente cuando eres una gatita tan caliente- ronroneó-. Me muero porque me pruebes. Ven- dijo tendiéndome la mano.

Él se tiró hacia atrás y me llevó con él. El 69… Joder, la única vez que lo había hecho con Jake resultó ser un completo desastre. Me aterré.

-Tranquila preciosa. Ven aquí- dijo tomando mis caderas para poner mi entrepierna delante de su cara, de su boca. Se relamió. Y con el primer lengüetazo yo me olvidé de todo. Me olvidé del desastre que había sido mi vida sexual hasta ahora. Me olvidé de Jake y su olor a perro, de Tyler y sus bromas por mi cuerpo, de Mike y sus insultos por no poder hacer todo lo que él quería. Me olvidé de todo y todos.

Decidida, tomé su gran polla en mi mano y bajé mi boca de un solo golpe hasta el final de mi garganta, o al menos pensé que era el final.

-Mmmm… Relaja tu garganta amor- inmediatamente lo hice, y él movió sus caderas enterrándose aun más en mí-. Sí, así es ¿Te gusta? Creo que sí, empuja despacio, sé que puedes tomar más. Adéntrame en esa pequeña boquita tuya. Respira profundo, trágame entero amor- dijo él contra mi pequeña entrada.

Lo hice. Con cada bajada me esforzaba en tomar un poco más de él. Mientras él se engullía en mí, de mí.

Gemidos ahogados, ronroneos bajos, siseos anhelantes demostraban nuestro deseo mutuo, nuestra lujuria.

Finalmente pude tomarlo casi por completo, rodeando lo que faltaba con tres de mis dedos. El instinto me guió así que me relajé y disfruté. Succioné, chupé, lamí, besé. Hice todo cuanto podía para saborear cada recoveco de él, acelerando el ritmo a medida que la necesidad y urgencia crecía, a medida que su boca hacía milagros contra mi contraída vagina.

Él estiró su mano por entre nuestros cuerpos y tomó con fuerza un pezón mientras que con la otra mojaba sus dedos en mi muy mojado coño y los deslizaba firme y suavemente hacia mi ano.

-Shhh… relájate cariño- susurró.

Él fue metiendo despacio un dedo en mí. Lo dejó quieto unos segundos y luego comenzó a bombear curvándolo. MIERDA.

-Sí, te gusta… Así amor, chúpamela con fuerza- dijo con voz contenida mientras su miembro comenzaba a latir más y más.

Me volví loca. Comencé a tomarlo frenéticamente, deseosa de que se viniera en mí.

Con algo de dolor mezclado con oscuro placer sentí como introducía otro dedo en mí. Jadeé y chupé.

-Ohh… Preciosa… Me vengo… Me…

-Siii… ¡Vente! – grité casi desesperada.

Un chorro caliente y espeso inundó el fondo de mi garganta. Casi me ahogué, pero afortunadamente mi instinto prevaleció y comencé a tragar furiosamente hasta la última gota. Pero, algo que no creí posible sucedió…. Él no se ablandó.

Terminó de gotear y mi lengua saboreó hasta dejarlo limpio. Yo todavía no acababa pero… Ohhh… Otro dedo se metió a mi pequeño agujero y el placer/dolor aumentó haciéndome sisear. Edward tomó mi cadera para que fuera yo quien me moviera, y eso hice. Comencé lento, pero a medida que el placer era mayor mis caderas cobraron vida propia y me moví como loca contra su lengua y mano. Y por fin… Por fin… Llegué a la cima del placer que tan esquivo había sido hasta esta noche.

Luego todo pasó muy rápido.

Yo, agotada por el intenso placer recién experimentado me quedé completamente laxa contra él, cosa que él aprovechó para girarme y ponerme boca abajo transversal a él por sobre el colchón. Pensé que se iría a limpiar por eso me sorprendí cuando sentí como se colocaba sobre mí.

-Ahora ése pequeño y tentador agujero está listo para mí preciosa ¿Me dejas tomarte?

Sus manos me colocaron debajo del estómago dos mullidas almohadas levantando mi trasero hasta quedar completamente expuesta. Y yo simplemente asentí. Es decir, este hombre me había hecho sentir más placer del que nunca creí conseguir ¿Por qué negarle algo que de seguro yo también disfrutaría? Además, sí este milagro ocurría sólo esta noche en mi vida, tan segura como que me llamaba Isabella que le iba a sacar el máximo provecho.

-Siii- gemí contra el colchón.

-Arrgg… Tan tierna… Tan dulce… Perfecta- decía mientras daba ligeros besos en mi espalda- ¿Alguna vez alguien ha tomado este tierno culito?- preguntó.

-No- susurré-

-Mierda, seré el primero… mmm… Te aseguro que te lo cogeré de forma que nunca olvidarás. Nunca nadie te va a coger como yo.

Y dicho esto, tras haber untado mi ano con mis propios fluidos él resbaló su punta dentro de mí.

Inmediatamente sentí la tensión acumularse en mí, frunciéndome. Luego me relajé. Es sabido que una tiene que relajarse para dar cabida a esa zona en particular y que no resulte doloroso en el proceso. Respiré profundo ya que sabía que faltaba.

-Muy bien, ugghh, estás tan… condenadamente estrecha, arrgg… Exquisita… Preciosa… Dios, joder- decía él mientras milímetro a milímetro se adentraba en mí. Sentía el látex lubricado entrando en mí- a saber cuando se había puesto el dichoso condón.

Jadeé y gemí fuerte cuando sentí sus pelotas chocar contra mis nalgas y su punta estirarme casi imposiblemente. Un calor abrasador me inundó como una ola que me bañó entera. Sus piernas encerraban las mías. Sus brazos me rodeaban, tensos por la fuerza de contenerse. Y la danza comenzó. La sensación era indescriptible, me sentía completamente llena, gozando de aquel placer que la mayoría tachaba de tabú. Sí, era exquisito. Su miembro increíblemente erecto se adentraba en mí cada vez más de prisa, con más urgencia, tocando una y otra vez aquel lugar que jamás pensé que existirá allí. Todo mi cuerpo relajado, completamente entregado a su placer, que en definitiva era el mío.

Él jadeaba, gemía y hasta gruñía un poco mientras su cuerpo bombeaba incesantemente el mío. Al parecer no conforme con eso decidió atormentarme aun más. Sosteniéndose ahora con una mano llevó la otra a mí clítoris para una estimulación directa e implacable en tanto que su boca mordía y chupaba la sensible y delicada piel de mi espalda, a todo lugar que le quedara al alcance. Yo gemí, me retorcí. Dios, no aguantaba tanto placer. Mi cuerpo estaba totalmente tenso en espera de algo que estaba segura sería devastador, mis paredes contrayéndose cada vez más rudamente, encerrándolo, succionándolo de manera que estaba segura podía llegar a ser en parte dolorosa. Pero él siguió, siguió y siguió.

No supe cuanto pasó pero estoy segura de que no fue mucho. El momento culminante fue cuando quitó la mano de mi centro y la llevó a mi boca jadeante para que chupara y degustara mis propios jugos. Mmm… Eso me puso a mil. Sabía extrañó, un sabor entre dulzón y salado, pero me gustó, me gustó como nunca imaginé. En realidad ¿Qué mierda podía pensar en ello si mis experiencias previas habían sido un completo chiste?

Con un grito que estoy segura sonó hasta la puta pista terminé derrumbándome cuando volvió a tocar ligeramente mi perla de placer.

-¡Aaaahhhh!- grité sin pena ni pereza, abrumada por como cada tendón y músculo de mi cuerpo se contorsionaba con fuerza enviándome a la cumbre sin reparos ni escalas. Un segundo pensé que me rompía por tanta presión y al siguiente me encontraba toda relajada y desmadejada contra el colchón con los espasmos residuales sacudiendo mi cuerpo como si tuviera una descarga de electricidad.

Edward colapsó sobre mí pero enseguida rodó hacia un lado llevándome con él para quedar tipo cucharita. Y no supe más.

¡Rayos! Mi cabeza dolía como los mil demonios. Arrgg. Comencé a abrir los ojos pero a pesar de que la luz era débil los ojos me dolían con el resplandor. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, como si hubiera hecho una sesión de ejercicio intensivo o algo así, aún más que aquella vez en la que había hecho más de dos horas de máquinas en el gimnasio junto a Rennè.

Finalmente, y con un esfuerzo sobre humano pude abrir un ojo y ver… ¿Dónde mierda estaba?

Un lacerante dolor cruzó mis sienes y flashes de todo lo sucedido la noche anterior invadieron mi agitada mente.

¡MIERDA! ¿Yo… En verdad había hecho todo eso?

-Buenos días preciosa- dijo una voz masculina y jodidamente sexy desde la puerta.

¿Cómo putas se llamaba? ¿Edwing? ¿Edgard? ¿Edward? Arrgg, maldita resaca.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?

¿Qué le decía "Oh, bien, dolida como una puta y sin recordar el nombre de con quien estuve cogiendo toda la maldita noche, fuera de eso ¡Todo bien!" Ja!

Él rió... Ni idea de lo que vio en mi cara.

-¿Tienes resaca verdad? –Asentí- ¿Y no recuerdas mucho?

-Algo –dije con la voz rasposa.

-¿Recuerdas mi nombre?- me mordí el labio.

-¿Edgard?- él volvió a reír mientras dejaba la bandeja que llevaba en la mesa cerca de la cama.

-Cerca preciosa… Soy Edward. Traje comida ¿Quieres algo?

La verdad es que sentía que me podía comer un rinoceronte pero, a pesar de lo de anoche, me sentí descolocada al encontrarme así con él ¡Joder! ¡Pero si incluso estaba sentada desnuda ante él! Me tapé con la sábana.

Todo el cuarto estaba impregnado de olor a sexo y más recuerdos me invadieron. Mierda. Disimuladamente froté mis muslos debajo de la tela que me tapaba.

-Mmm… Creo que alguien ya está lista para otra ronda.

-¿Qué?- casi grité- Oh, no, no, no… Debo irme, tengo que…

Intenté ponerme de pie pero terminé completamente enredada entre las mantas. De seguro era ridículo hasta de ver. Arrgg, la mañana post sexo con un fabuloso extraño era lo peor –me quejé para mí.

En un segundo él estuvo a mi lado tomando mi cintura entre sus manos e invadiendo mi boca con la suya. Mmmm… Obviamente cualquier pensamiento de desaparecer se esfumó. Joder, si ni siquiera sabía mi nombre.

-Estás loca si piensas que voy a dejarte ir… No tienes una idea de lo mucho que te he buscado… Nunca había encontrado una mujer tan fascinante como tú.

Yo lo miré, y lo miré… Y lo miré… O sea ¿Qué carajos?

Por favor, por favor, que no me haya topado con uno de esos locos obsesivos… Arrgg, por eso nunca me emborracho, siempre termino en líos ¡Malditas Alice y Rose por dejarme poner así! ¡Mierda! ¿Y Alice y Rose?

-¿Qué ocurre?

-… ¿Sabes qué hora es? Necesito encontrar a las chicas con las que vine- dije sin mirarlo.

-Son las nueve de la mañana y las chicas están…

-¡¿QUÉ? ¿Las nueve? Demonios Rose va a matarme… Arrgg.

Corrí al baño para tratar de hacerme un moño en el pelo ya que lo tenía todo desastrosamente enredado.

Él se colocó detrás de mí y me apretó contra el lavabo. Mmm… Mis partes comenzaron a latir.

¡Mierda pasé de ser una frígida a una ninfómana! , pensé.

Él rió ¡Rayos, lo había dicho en voz alta!

-¡Tú no puedes ser una frígida preciosa… De eso no tengo dudas- me dijo a través del espejo enarcando una perfecta y broncínea ceja.

-No es como si te importase pero… Bueno hasta ahora jamás había sentido un orgasmo, en manos de un hombre- dije a bocajarro sin contenerme. WOW ¿Quién era yo?

Él abrió tan grandes sus ojos que pensé que se le saldrían, una pena si ocurría.

Y rió y rió y rió, mientras yo lo miraba como diciendo "Sigue y te pego". Por supuesto no hizo caso y siguió.

-No puedo creerlo… Te juro que no puedo- decía aun entre risas- Cariño por la forma en que me seguías el ritmo pensé que eras tan adicta al sexo como yo…

-No yo… ¡Eh?

¿Cómo que adicto al sexo? ¿Acaso era…?

-Así es… Yo soy lo que se dice un 'Sátiro', prácticamente el 97% del tiempo estoy pensando en sexo, cómo, donde, con quién… Y te aseguro que por la forma en que nos devorábamos anoche pensé que tú eras casi tan lujuriosa como yo.

Ajá, sí, claro ¿Yo?

-Pues no, lo de anoche fue… No sé que mierda fue lo de anoche, pero no suelo ser así, tú… Debo irme.

-Espera… ¿Podemos volver a vernos?- dudé. Ganas no me faltaban, el tipo era un dios del sexo pero… ¡Vamos! Quién comenzaba una relación así! Una frígida y un sátiro, no pegan… Joder, no funcionaría.

-¿Una frígida y un sátiro? No lo creo…- dije con un poco de pesar.

¡¿Qué más quisiera que este pedazo de ejemplar masculino me cogiera todos los días y de las formas más pervertidas que se le ocurriesen?

-Preciosa- dijo con voz casi tierna-, tú tienes de frígida lo que yo de santo- concluyó pasando uno de sus dedos por mis ya erectos pezones- Déjame convencerte… - Dijo él dándome la vuelta y tomando posesión de mi boca, haciendo una vez más que yo me olvidara de todo. De todo excepto de él, de su sabor, de sus manos que usaba con maestría sobre mi cuerpo y no olvidemos a su hermoso y gran miembro que me había prodigado tanto placer ¿Cómo olvidarlo verdad? Nadie podría. Yo no de seguro.

Muy dentro de mi mente me pregunté si sería capaz…

Y… ¿Qué creen?

Lo hizo. Vaya si lo hizo.

* * *

><p><strong>10103 palabras… DIOS! Es el OS más largo que he hecho hasta ahora! xD… Personalmente siento que podía seguir y seguir pero lo necesitaba sacar para hoy… MARCE PATTINSON, MUY FELIZ CUMPLE NENA, AQUÍ TIENES MI REGALO COMO PROMETÍ ;) BESOTES Y Q DISFRUTES…<strong>

**Y, BUENO, COMO SIEMPRE… ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ESTE OS ESTÁ HECHO PARA EL CONTEST DEL POLLAWARD (link en mi perfil) ESPERO QUE SE DIVIERTAN LEYENDO LAS LOCURAS QUE HAY POR ALLÍ Y Q PUEDAN VOTAR A PARTIR DEL 25 ;P… Y una vez termine este contest lo usaré para el de liminada express así q si votan luego también se los agradeceré ;) el otro recién será en Enero luego aviso oki?**

CHIKIS… MIL GRACIAS POR HABER LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ, NOS LEEMOS EN OTROS, BESOS Y

…**¡ ¡ ¡ MUY FELICES FIESTAS ! ! ! …**


End file.
